


Of Mummies and Men

by Traycer



Series: Alphabet Soup Fics [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1, The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alphabet Soup Challenge, Crossover, Gen, Mummies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traycer/pseuds/Traycer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 finds more than they bargained for when they go to Egypt on a quest to retrieve a Goa'uld infested urn. Written for the Crossover Alphabet Soup Anthology sponsored by sg_fignewton. Crossover with "The Mummy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mummies and Men

This had to be a dream, Jack thought as he stared at the creature heading his way. He and his team had come to look for an artifact rumored to hold the symbiote of a Goa'uld, but they ended up stepping through the Twilight Zone and facing a creature that shouldn't exist.

"What is that thing?" he shouted to be heard over a particularly loud roar.

"I think it's a mummy," Daniel yelled back.

"A mummy?" This was from Carter, who looked like she had seen a ghost. Jack could certainly relate to that. That thing scared the heck out of him too.

"The Goa'uld speak of such a creature," Teal'c said, his staff weapon primed and ready. "They believe it has regenerative powers. It was considered bad luck to try to find one."

"Gee, I wonder why," Jack said dryly.

"Perhaps it was because the creature was extremely dangerous," Teal'c said in response.

The creature stopped at the edge of a crevice left over from a prior disturbance. Jack didn't know what caused the crevice, but he didn't care either. As long as it kept the mummy over on the other side, he was happy.

"Now what?" Carter wanted to know.

Jack didn't answer right away. He was trying to calculate how much time they would have if he just went ahead and destroyed the chamber they were in, and hopefully annihilate the mummy while they were at it.

"Daniel," he said. "What will happen if we drop the ceiling on top of that thing? Will that kill it?"

"I don't know," Daniel said with a resigned sigh. "The only regenerative mummies I ever heard about were products of someone else's imagination."

"Well, we're about to find out," Jack said, having made the decision. He reached down, pulled out a grenade and yelled at his team to run. They took off, while the creature roared, the sound seeming to make the whole room tremble.

Jack didn't wait around to see what would happen next. He tossed the grenade and ran. He nearly made it to the door before the explosion knocked him into the wall. He looked back in time to see a huge slab land on top of the mummy. More slabs and pillars were falling everywhere and Jack didn't wait around. He took off after his team, racing through the corridors they passed through earlier, dodging bricks and everything else that was hurled at him. He made it outside just as the whole structure collapsed.

"Did we get it?" Carter asked, as she tried to see past all the stone and mortar lying in a heap.

"I hope so," Jack said with feeling. He didn't even want to think about the consequences.

"We did not retrieve the urn," Teal'c said quietly. Jack couldn't tell if Teal'c felt bad about that or not. He was so hard to read.

"Well, that's probably good news," Jack told him. "It's trapped in there with that dead mummy. Let them duke it out."

Teal'c nodded, but didn't respond. Daniel, on the other hand, had his own theories.

"You know, the Goa'uld may have found its way into that mummy which is what brought it back to life."

It was a far stretch as far as Jack was concerned, but entirely possible. So much so, that he decided that was the case and both were dead. Things were much easier when put that way.

They drove away in silence. No one had anything to say. The roar of the engine was the only sound, although Jack thought he heard something else in the desert air. Something that sounded almost inhuman.

It was just the wind, he reminded himself as their vehicle took them farther away from the ruined temple. Nothing but the wind.


End file.
